We're all just breakable girls and boys
by dramalil
Summary: This is my idea of Severus and Lily. It is not about stereotypes between houses, it is just about a boy who loved a girl.
1. Home Again

***Disclaimer*** I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters. I think she is a brilliant writer. I would like to attempt to fill in some love gaps between two of my favorite characters. ENJOY!

Severus Snape ran through the train station. He couldn't believe the moment was finally here.

Considering how much he had to carry, he was doing a remarkable job of not tripping all over himself. The bag of clothes was considerably less heavy than his satchel of books…no, make that _two_ satchels of books and a lot of potions equipment. He maneuvered the straps to lie over his shoulders, back, and waist giving him the appearance of a hunchback. To complete the look, Severus constantly shrugged his "a little too long" hair out of his eyes just to see five feet in front of him. He also knew the sweater he chose to wear that morning was a mistake as his face started to feel more like a hot cauldron than skin. It's September for Merlin's sake, Severus!

He knew he must have been quite a sight to all who looked on: the strange, red-faced young man with a neck-twitching hair problem dashing through a crowded station. He didn't care. He wanted to be the first one to see it. He had been waiting two weeks and was NOT about to let James Potter's lusty eyes drool all over it.

Amazed at not having fallen down the stairs or fully trampling that old woman's hat box (he apologized profusely), Severus could finally make out Platform 9 ¾ in the distance. He just knew he would make it before Potter. He was more anxious about beating the toe-rag than he was about starting his OWL courses. Once in front of the barrier, he only stopped for a moment. Certain that no muggles were watching he practically sprinted through the brick wall and emerged on the other side to stand on the platform for the fifth time.

As pleased as he was to have made it there in one piece, he was not excepting the sun to lash into his eyes the way it did, leaving him temporarily blind. He rubbed the brightness away and forced himself to look out.

The sun was glistening off the Hogwarts Express. Large and majestic, the train was always a welcome sight. The heat emanating from the engine and metal seemed to reflect the energy of the students who traveled on it every year. Today it was as if the train knew it was the beginning all over again.

Peeling his eyes off of the giant machine, Severus noticed how many familiar faces surrounded him. All were eager to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after a summer of living with his parents, he was right there with them.

But before he could even think about getting on the train he just had to find it. He had to see it with his own eyes. He had to know it…there it was! About thirty feet in front of him and more majestic than the Hogwarts Express; brilliant red and orange, and a little golden dusted in the bright sunshine. It seemed to make time stand still as it softly dashed from side to side, its owner undoubtedly searching for her best friend… Lily's hair. _Lily_.

Severus did not know how much he missed her until now. She had been gone for two weeks on vacation with her family, and he thought he would die if he had to wait another day. However, now that he knew she was here he didn't feel like moving towards her. He didn't want her to see him just yet.

Severus chuckled at himself. This only happened once a year, and after waiting alone in his cold home for two weeks he wanted to _prolong_ the moment?...man. He was completely hers and she had no idea.

This game didn't last long. Only a few seconds later her eyes locked with his like a magnetic force. "Here it comes!" he thought. Her smile began from the right corner of her mouth until it was the biggest grin she could give. As carefree as Severus had been moments ago, Lily dropped her bags, abandoned her suitcase and bolted straight to him without a single glance back at the people she was pushing through.

As they collided she almost knocked him onto the pavement. Her body heat added to his own and her weight put a strain on his knees and back. They quickly turned into an over-heated ball of excitement. It was the best feeling he could ever imagine.

She was here in his arms again, next to the train that would take him to where he belonged most in the world.

He was home.

***Authors Note. **** Thank you for reading! There's more to come!


	2. Perfect

Nobody hugs like Lily. Severus had been convinced of that for a long time. Although to be honest, he hadn't shared the gesture with many others.

For the first time since he left his house that morning, Severus was glad he chose to pack a small library in his bags. A typical Lily hug involves a full arms-length around the shoulders leaving her ear pressed next to yours. Thanks to his temporary hunchback Lily could only reach her arms so far and the beautiful result was a cheek to cheek hug.

The world stopped as she blinked and Severus received a feathered eyelash kiss. The butterflies already fluttering in his stomach turned into owls as she giggled, "Your cheeks are so _warm_!"

Feeling her breath on his neck, he was glad he was already overheated for his deep blush would not have been concealed otherwise.

He breathed out a sigh of contentment and thought, "I missed you so much. These two weeks were really hard without you." This as well as many other feelings he had did remain just a thought. He knew too well that she needed his friendship more than, well, his truth. So for the millionth time Severus repressed his emotions and chose instead to say, "I can't believe this is our fifth time doing this!"

Lily pulled away to face him. "I can't believe it either." She smiled and her emerald eyes sparkled softly. A moment passed and those sparkles started to dance as she took him all in. Severus knew what this meant. She was about to tease him about something.

"Sev," she began, "you didn't carry all of this by yourself did you?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Severus knew she was talking about the huge mountain on his back, which was really starting to hurt by the way.

"You know me," he said as he peeled away the straps that had found a home in his skin. "It's just my large pile of over achievement. I wanted to make sure I had everything for our OWL courses. "

"I _would_ tease you about it if I didn't have my own pile right over…ALICE!" Lily had turned around to point out her abandoned bags only to find her best girl friend in the world standing over them. If anyone ever doubted the bond between these two, they were blind. Sadly _twice_ now Lily's bags were left behind as Alice bounded across the platform.

Strawberry blonde curls blended into bright red locks as the two hugged. They acted as though it had been a year of separation rather than just a few months. Alice was slightly shorter than Lily with a very pleasing round face covered in freckles. Although she could be incredibly shy, her positive and angelic nature was infectious. And not only did she never question Lily's friendship with Severus, she accepted him into her life as well.

Alice sent a peaceful smile his way. "Hi Severus!"

He smiled back. "Hi Alice."

"Lily, how was your vacation? I was so excited you were able to go. Please tell me _all_ about it! It must have been amazing."

Lily missed how thoroughly sincere Alice is. "Italy was a beautiful place for our family vacation but there was one problem."

Alice giggled, "And what could that be?"

"Petunia is a part of my family."

Concern swept over Alice's face."Oh, Lil, is she still being impossible? I thought she would have grown out of it by now and realized how special you are."

Lily just shrugged. "Well, it doesn't look like that is ever going to happen. I'm ok with it. I just wish it didn't hurt my parents so much."

Alice's eyes widened with compassion as she nodded, "Oh, absolutely."

That thought was interrupted as a loud whistle pierced through the ear. It was time to get on the train.

"No! All of the good compartments will be taken!" Lily always looked forward to sitting in the middle of the train.

Alice beamed. "I already saved the three of us a compartment. I'll help you carry your things on!"

Severus followed the girls back to Lily's pile and then onto the train. He happily observed as they chatted on the subject of the past summer. He blushed when Lily answered one question, "Sev and I spent almost every waking moment together."

He was relieved the conversation had turned away from the topic of Petunia. He could not be happier that Alice was in Lily's life. Alice was an only child and with a sibling like Petunia, Lily was as good as one. So together, they really were like sisters.

Severus was happy to play the brother for both of them…most of the time.

They found their way to the reserved compartment right in the middle of the train ("Well done, Alice!") and were happy to collapse on the seats after a long morning of carrying.

This was perfectly perfect. Three good friends on their way to the best place on earth. Nothing could ruin th….

…"Hey Lily Flower."…

….

…except that.


	3. A Lot of Turning Red

James Potter stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and head cocked to the side. Same cocky grin, same mischievous hazel eyes. This was the very same expression he wore on two occasions: winning a Quidditch match, and catching Lily off-guard. He hadn't changed much, though he may have grown over the summer. Or maybe that was just his swelling head filling up the hallway. "Have a good summer? Hi Alice. Ah Snivellus I missed you."

"Please just go back to wherever your compartment is…preferably on another train to Durmstrang."

James dropped his arms and let out a small laugh. "No problem. I can take a hint." He began to back up with his hands up in surrender. "I know when my presence is too overwhelming for such a small space." His back pressed up on the adjacent compartment's doors. "I'm leaving."

Lily glanced at Alice. Both were surprised he gave up so easily. It certainly wasn't like him. Was that a record? If so, Lily was not about to push her luck and prolong this departure. "Thank you."

James took a rather dramatic bow. "Mi'ladies, Mi'Snivellus." And instead of exiting either direction down the hall, he turned around to open the neighboring compartments door and shouted in. "Hey gents! Look who our stunning neighbors are!"

All the good feelings left inside of Lily disappeared. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Stunning neighbors?" a familiar voice sounded. "Please tell me you are talking about a group of girls, Jamsie, because we all know _I_ am the only stunning male on this train."

This time Severus reacted. "I smell something pompous."

Alice felt awful. "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't realize we were right next to the Marauders."

Lily assured her all was well. "It's completely fine. There is a good hallway and some glass between us." She had to quickly swallow her words as the head of Sirius Black popped in.

"Just saying hello. Jamsie told me how you need your privacy."

James interjected across the hall "Sirius, come on…"

"I'm coming! I just wanted to see my neighbors for myself." He caught sight of Severus. "Although I must say two very beautiful women and one very greasy git does not a harmonious train ride make. So do come and visit if the smell becomes too much for you." His head popped out and quickly popped back in. "Oh! Do let us know when you will be changing into your robes." And with that, he drifted back to his seat.

Severus looked at Lily who was staring straight ahead and undeniably turning as red as her hair. Uh oh...

James moved in between the two rooms. Looking embarrassed he pushed his hair back, "Sorry about that. I told him you said you wanted to be left…"

"UGH! JUST GET _**OUT**_!" Lily screamed and slammed the doors shut. "That horrible Potter. He just thinks he can usurp our space and sit eight feet away from us for the entire ride? OH! He is so frustrating. Why does he have to push his hair back? What IS that? Who does he think he's impressing? And don't even get me _started_ on Sirius Black…"

Alice knew that nobody pushed Lily's buttons like James Potter. "Well, that didn't take long." She looked up at Severus. "How long were _you_ guessing it would take before she had a meltdown over James?"

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Severus was still trying to calm himself down. How _dare_ Potter flirt at Lily the way he does? She didn't deserve that kind of flagrant smothering from someone she could never give two licks about.

Lily tried to get a hold of herself. "The day started off so perfectly. Why must I be reminded of his presence?"

Alice chuckled. Her best friend whom she admired most for her calm nature and clear head was clearly frazzled. "Come on, Lily. The day is still perfect."

Lily took a deep breath. "You're right. I won't worry about him right now." James Potter was not going to upset her any longer. She would simply have to ignore the fact that he was probably staring at her from behind the glass windows right now. After another deep breath she forced herself to turn her mind to something much more pleasant. She began rummaging in one of her bags. "Actually, there was something I wanted to show you both."

Pleased to see her change in mood, Severus perked up with interest. "What is it, Lily?"

Alice chimed in. "Something from Italy?"

Lily loved her friends. "No, it's not from Italy. It is actually from school. From Dumbledore, in fact. I was surprised at how shiny it is…"

Alice gasped. "No! Lily! Are you…did they make you…are you a _prefect_?"

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer and she held up her badge. "Yes!"

The reactions were quite different but just right all the same. Severus beamed and said without doubt, "Lily I knew you could do it." Alice just screamed.

Lily felt like her carefree self again. "I received the owl at the beginning of my trip in Italy. I wanted to wait to surprise you both."

Severus was not surprised. Lily was easily the brightest girl in their year who always gave 110% to her schoolwork. Of course, she was a favorite of Professor Slughorn, which meant Dumbledore was probably inundated over the summer with friendly suggestions for her as a selection. He is a good person to have on your side. Severus had a thought. "Wait, doesn't that mean you should be getting ready for the prefects meeting at the head of the train?"

There was that corner smile again. Lily wore it so well, Severus mused. "That's right!" She pinned the badge onto her blouse on top of her heart. "Wish me luck! It should only take twenty minutes or so."

Alice never looked so proud. "Have fun Lils!"

Lily shared one more smile with Severus and then opened the doors. She felt empowered as she caught James' eye from behind the glass. Keeping eye contact, she adjusted her badge, raised her chin and strolled down the hall.

A moment later the sandy-haired Remus Lupin followed after her, pinning his own badge on.

*************************************************Break******************************************************

Severus was actually proud of himself for keeping up such a long conversation with Alice without Lily. They both probably realized when Lily left that this was not a usual occurrence. It was usually just Lily paired with one of them or all three together. Severus did slightly panic at first, but he quickly realized there was of course nothing to worry about. Alice just has that infectious personality that is impossible not to like so his mind was put at ease. She did most of the talking about her summer, but that was fine with Severus.

Lily returned about twenty-five minutes later, beaming with new responsibility. "I can't wait for my first patrol!" She turned to Alice with a sneaky expression. "And guess who I saw in the prefects meeting?" Alice just smiled shyly.

Severus was about to ask who exactly she saw when there was a knock on the door.

Sixth year prefect, Frank Longbottom slid the doors apart and stood in the doorway. He was an impressive-looking student with light brown hair and a tall stance. He was handsome and could be perceived upon first glance as standoffish. But anyone who really knew Frank could vouch for his gentle heart and friendliness. He also had a bit of a problem with words. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say hello. Lily told me you were in here. Hello Severus. Hello Alice." Alice shot up out of her seat like a cannon and just stared at him in pleasant shock, her face a pale pink with excitement. Frank was not prepared for this.

"Alice! You look…um. Wow. Your freckles… they're all over your face now!"

Lily and Severus cringed inside as Alice turned an ever deeper shade of pink. Her freckles were a touchy subject. Not sure how to respond Alice quietly giggled it off, "Oh! The sun always does that to them. They will start to disappear once it gets cold again." Alice quietly tucked a curl behind her ear. Lily did not miss this gesture. An Alice behind-the-ear tuck meant she was retreating slowly back into her shell. At least she wasn't curling it around her finger.

Realizing that may not have been the smoothest line Frank blushed further as well. "Oh, well, that's great! _Really_ interesting. I always look forward to seeing how it changes….The seasons, I mean! Not your face!"

…Alice's finger slowly started to curl…

Feeling it was time to end this, Lily popped in. "Alice, we should probably see to finding that trolley lady before all of the chocolate frogs are gone!"

Alice looked at her with relief, "Oh, yes." She sheepishly looked back at Frank. "They are my favorite. It is a dire emergency, you see."

Frank stepped aside as they took off down the hall. "I understand completely." He shouldn't have added it but he did. "Long live the frogs!" he shouted, causing many heads to turn.

Frank looked back at Severus. "Well. That was um. Well." Frank looked back down the hall, feeling less than a foot tall. "See you around, Severus."

"Poor Frank." Severus thought. "I know exactly how you feel."

***Author's Note*** thank you so much for reading! You're reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
